whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furude Hanyū/@comment-27701454-20180709192025
I have a point of confusion -- heavy spoilers for the end of Minagoroshi-hen and Matsuribayashi-hen, in case anyone sees this who has not completed the first 8 arcs. I suppose all answers would probably be speculation, but I'd love to hear other people's thoughts. We know that Hanyuu follows characters around who are infected and apologizes to them, thus leading to them hearing the footsteps and "I'm sorry"s. It seems like most likely, she has some kind of 'sense' for when people are infected, unless she only knows in the scenes we see because of having seen what will happen and knowing the fate of the fragment they are in. I'm not sure that makes sense for Rena's backstory, then, but we also can't rule it out (unless perhaps Tokihogushi-hen mentions it?) in that Hanyuu likely could have caught on fairly quickly due to Rena's consistently moving back. I'll also add that it probably could not only be based on seeing them exhibit symptoms, because in Onikakushi-hen Keiichi hears her apologies on the way back from the funeral despite (as far as we know) not showing any symptoms at that time... but it may be a case of knowing that in the fragments where he goes to the funeral, he will end up developing symptoms. And yet, when Tomitake dies due to clawing out his throat, she never expresses surprise or says anything that implies it to be unusual for her not to notice a spike in symptoms like that, etc. In fact, we may be able to assume that she actually does not follow him around like she does the others -- he would probably know that to be a main symptom, and since he knows the vaccine is not 100% effective, he wouldn't be so shocked to find out he's infected. Why does she not follow him like she does the others? Or does she follow him and he can't hear her for some reason? But if she followed him, then she would see him being injected with H173... This brings up two questions. One of which is whether she actually cannot sense when someone is infected and has to rely on contextual clues. The other is why she never followed Tomitake despite knowing he would reach L5 on the night of Watanagashi. Was it because she didn't know when his symptoms reached the point he could hear her? Was it because she didn't want to be around Takano without Rika's support/presence and he spends so much time with her? I had been wondering why Hanyuu didn't seem to realize at any point that Takano was infected. One possibility is that she actually cannot sense whether someone is infected unless there are indications, and until feeling abandoned by Tomitake in Matsuribayashi-hen, Takano put up such a good front when she was around others that Hanyuu had no way of knowing. Another would be that she did sense it, but wrote it off because she wasn't aware the vaccines aren't 100% effective. Another possibility is that she did realize it, but because Takano was murdered and Tomitake's death seemed to have been suicide due to the syndrome, she didn't see any relevance/reason to bring it up, and by the time she knew Takano was behind the 'curses,' Hanyuu had more immediately important things to focus on than whether Takano was infected. I think it's entirely possible that Takano could have heard the footsteps and apologies and managed to not actually put the pieces together, because of the flashbacks that she has. In the manga, we see that even as a child she has flashbacks to being abused in the orphanage, unlike Satoko who only seems to have flashbacks when at a high level of Hinamizawa syndrome, suggesting (along with other indications) that it is likely she has PTSD and so the flashbacks are not exclusively a result of the syndrome. (We see her having flashbacks in her adult life in a couple of points in the sound novels, as well, so it seems to me that we can assume the flashbacks never went away, particularly as she mentions that "every day" she feels like she needs to "scrub her body until it gets scratched.") When she has flashbacks, one of the reocurring themes is a chorus of desperate apologies, spoken by the other kids or by her. It seems completely possible then to me that she could hear Hanyuu and chalk it up to intrusive memories. And I also think it's possible that Hanyuu never followed Takano at all, because of her dislike for her and, in Matsuribayashi-hen, because she needed to focus more on working to keep Rika from being killed... or because she just plain didn't know Takano was infected.